


Who are you?

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Blindness, M/M, Manga Spoilers, it was suppsoed to have a different sad ending but oops.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you?"<br/>A simple question that made Akashi and Kuroko drift apart but then it made they become friends yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have a sad ending where Kuroko ended up being the one that ends up having like another Kuroko but then it ended up being like this????
> 
> oops.  
> enjoy the fic!

“Who are you?”

A simple question. All it needed was a simple answer. However, in their case, the question meant far more than anyone could understand. Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuurou had their own yet familiar lives. One was brought up as the heir in a rich family. The other brought up in a simple family. They weren’t rich but they weren’t poor either.

Everyone who could possibly know both, would never think that they could be friends. However, when both entered Teiko, the chances slightly grew but it still wasn’t enough. One day, when Kuroko Tetsuya wanted to give up playing basketball as he no longer thought he could get any better, he met Akashi Seijuurou. They had both spent a few minutes talking in private and three months later, Kuroko had found his answer and thanks to Akashi, he was able to play the sport he loved.

Basketball wasn’t the only thing he had loved. It would be far too simple for him to only love basketball. He had, unfortunately, fallen in love with Akashi Seijuurou. The two did not spend a lot of time together except for when training or when Akashi tutored Kuroko. Aomine always managed to get Kuroko’s attention while Midorima got Akashi’s attention. They simply never had time to get to know each other more than they wanted.

After Akashi became the captain, he found less time for Kuroko and therefore, they both began to drift apart. They played and chatted but there wasn’t time for each other. When Kuroko did try to spend time with Akashi, he’d simply say that it wasn’t the right time. Kuroko never understood what he meant.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya.”

The first time Akashi heard that question, he wasn’t himself. He had sent Kuroko after Aomine a while ago, knowing it would make the other happy. Oh how wrong he was. Akashi was left with Murasakibara and Kuroko went after a hopeless Aomine. Akashi had then _changed._ Kuroko had faced Aomine and had lost a dear friend. When Kuroko and Akashi next met, they weren’t exactly themselves.

After drifting apart even more (if that was even possible), Akashi had destroyed Kuroko’s dream of playing with his best friend from another school. They had talked after graduation and soon, left for different schools. They did not talk. They did not send each other messages.

During summer, Kuroko had heard about Akashi from Murasakibara and Momoi. He hadn’t changed since middle school. Still determined to defeat the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko continued to ignore what his heart had to say. He may still be in love with Akashi but Akashi had a frozen heart that showed through his cold eyes.

During the Winer Cup, Kuroko got his friend back. Although the painful memories where still there, they could finally talk normally again. Everything was fine and after defeating Murasakibara and Kise, they made it to the finals. The finals, of course, had to be a match between Rakuzan and Seirin. Between Akashi and Kuroko.

After showing that Akashi had thrown away anything Kuroko might have meant for him through Mayuzumi, Kuroko began to doubt his feelings. His heart hurt and yet, it still wanted to feel something other than hate for Akashi. However, he was determined to defeat Rakuzan with Seirin and therefore, gave his best.

Using his own quasi-emperor eye, he, along with Kagami, defeated Akashi for the first time.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Akashi Seijuurou, of course.”

The next time Akashi had heard the question, _he_ had been defeated and considering this a good time to come back, the two Akashi swapped places. Although _he_ had not disappeared yet, he wouldn’t come back out again. Akashi made sure of that.

After greeting Kuroko again after a long time, he had shown his true colours. The Generation of Miracles instantly recognising that Akashi was back. That did not make Kuroko stop and get happy. It made him even more determined to win. And thus, with a well-known alley-oop with Kagami, Seirin had won.

“Who are you?”

After joining their second year, the Vorpal Swords had been created. Akashi and Kuroko would be able to play together again after becoming close friends.

However, Kuroko did manage to see that _he_ had shown himself a few times when Nash Gold went against Akashi (was Akashi angry about what happened to Kuroko?). After brutally defeating Nash, Akashi asked for a time out. He had been looking pale and he was breathing heavily. Was the game really that hard?

During the last quarter of the game, something had bad had happened. Kuroko wished it was just a dream but it wasn’t. It wasn’t and he was the first one to run over to Akashi, shouting his name and already helping him stand up. Kuroko wasn’t sure how he made it to the hospital without crying.

* * *

 

“Who are you?” This time, it was Akashi asking the question.

“It’s me, Kuroko…”

“It’s nice for you to visit again.” It was awkward and neither knew what to say.

“I let my hair grow out like you suggested. It really does feel better with it back to the way it used to be.”

“Ah. I bet it looks amazing, Kuroko-kun.”

“Yeah.” Kuroko bit at his lip as to not let Akashi know he was crying. “Just so that you know what I look like since you-” He stopped. He couldn’t say it.

“Kuroko, this isn’t a taboo subject. You don’t have to stop yourself from saying it. I already accepted the fact that I’m blind.”

“I know. I just haven’t accepted it yet. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I still love you.”

“I still love you too.”


End file.
